


Nyt ja aina

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Epävarmailun kautta söpöilyyn, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Tony Stark on ihastunut ja on aika varma ettei saa vastakaikua. Ennen kuin äkkiä saakin.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Nyt ja aina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KapteeniAngie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapteeniAngie/gifts).



> Pieni rapsusarja ihanalle Angielle joka on opettanut minut näkemään tämän parituksen kauneuden ja tutustuttanut minut tähän fandomiin.

1\. (100 sanaa – kynttilä)

  
Tony Stark ei ollut mies, joka olisi harrastanut romanttisia kynttiläillallisia. Hän oli ennemmin suoran toiminnan mies. Tosin tällä hetkellä hän ei ollut minkään toiminnan mies, vaan hän pureskeli hermostuneena peukalonkynttään ja katseli huoneen toisella laidalla seisovaa miestä.  
  
Pitkä ja lihaksikas sotilas jutteli vakavannäköisenä tummahiuksisen miehen kanssa nojautuen lähemmäs. Ehkä jopa hieman liian lähelle, jos Tonylta kysyttiin.  
  
Mutta ei kysytty.  
  
Äkkiä miehet remahtivat nauruun ja Tony säpsähti ajatuksistaan. Vaalea sotilas läimäisi kätensä tumman lapsuudenystävänsä olalle, veti tämän karhumaiseen halaukseen ja Tonyn hengitys salpautui.  
  
Vaikka Tony Stark oli suorantoiminnan mies, tällä kertaa hän ei voinut toimia. Hänen oli vain katsottava hiljaa sivusta.  
  
  


2\. (100 sanaa – kahvi)

  
”Onko suunnitelmia huomiselle?” Steve Rogers kysyi nähtävästi yleisesti kaikilta astuessaan keittiöön.  
”Ei erikoisia”, Clint mumisi Natashan pudistellessa päätään.  
”Bruce?” Steve kysyi kaataessaan itselleen kahvia.  
”Nope”, tämä vastasi.  
”Stark?” Steve kääntyi viimein Tonyn puoleen toinen kulmakarva koholla ja Tony kohautti olkiaan.  
  
”Loistavaa”, Steve hymyili leveästi ja otti ison kulauksen kahviaan. ”Me ajattelimme lähteä Buckyn kanssa katsastamaan muutaman paikan, lähdettekö mukaan?”  
  
”Katsastamaan muutaman paikan?” Clint nosti viimein päänsä puhelimestaan.  
”Bucky sanoi, että SoHossa on joku uusi ravintola”, Steven hymy sai Tonyn sydämen jättämään lyönnin välistä.  
”Olen kuullut siitä”, Nat sanoi, ”minä voin lähteä.”  
”Okei, mennään”, Clint myöntyi.  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Tony pakottautui hymyilemään.  
  
  


3\. (100 sanaa – hymyillä)

  
Ravintola olikin yökerho, jonka baaripöytään Tony nyt nojasi tuijottaen kauempana nauravaa kapteenia. Tämä jutteli Clintin ja yllättäen paikalle ilmaantuneen Thorin kanssa.  
  
”Mukava paikka”, ääni havahdutti Tonyn mietteistään, hän kääntyi kohtaamaan tumman sotilaan katseen.  
”Ihan kiva”, Tony pyöritti päätään.  
”Mukavaa, että Steve tahtoi lähteä ulos”, Bucky sanoi ja Tony antoi katseensa lipua luvan kanssa vaaleaan mieheen.  
”Niin”, Tony mietti miksi Bucky oli tullut juttelemaan hänelle.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen ja Tony kohotti lasin huulilleen vain tehdäkseen jotain.  
  
”Kuule…”, Bucky aloitti mutta samassa Natasha oli heidän luonaan.  
”Tule tanssimaan”, Nat kietoi kätensä Buckyn vyötärölle.  
  
Alistuneena mies kohotti kulmiaan Tonylle hymyillen samalla pahoitellen.  
  
  


4\. (100 sanaa – appelsiini)

  
Drinkki ei maistunut lainkaan appelsiinilta, vaikka sen nimessä olikin jotain hedelmään viittaavaa. Tony pyöritteli sen mukana tullutta pientä sateenvarjoa kädessään. Hän olisi halunnut lähteä kotiin muttei pystynyt.  
  
”Onko sinulla kivaa?” Steve ilmaantui riehakkaana ja intoa puhkuen hänen viereensä.  
”Juu, on”, Tony valehteli ja pakotti kasvoilleen hymyn.  
”Valehtelija”, Steve pukkasi Tonya kevyesti olkapäähän.  
  
Hetken Steve katseli häntä tutkivana ja Tony tunsi vaivaantuvansa katseen alla.  
  
”Kuka se nainen on?” Steve lopulta kysyi.  
”Ei ole ketään naista”, Tony sanoi hiljaa ja Steve purskahti nauruun.  
”Älä viitsi! Kerro nyt!”  
”Usko jo, ei ole ketään – _naista_ ”, Tony sanoi hampaidensa lomasta.  
  
Äkkiä nauru kuoli Steven huulille.  
  
  


5\. (100 sanaa – tuoksu)

  
Lämpö täytti Tonyn sisältä ja ulkoa. Hänellä oli kuuma, mutta hän ei tahtonut liikkua. Ei todellakaan, sillä huumaava tuoksu hiveli hänen nenäänsä.  
  
Tuoksun lähde nojasi Tonyyn kasvoillaan vakava ilme.  
  
”Tarkoitatko sinä – ”, Steve ei lopettanut kysymystään.  
”Tarkoitan”, Tony olisi tahtonut nielaista vastauksensa mutta piti päänsä pystyssä.  
  
Hiljaisuus.  
  
”Sittenhän – ”, näköjään Steve ei pystynyt muodostamaan kokonaista lausetta.  
”Kuule, ehkä on parempi että –”  
  
Ennen kuin Tony ehti lopettaa omaa lausettaan, huumaava tuoksu tukki kaikki hänen aistinsa ja nyt hän pystyi myös maistamaan sen.  
  
Se maistui hyvälle.  
  
Lämpimälle. Kostealle. Pehmeälle.  
  
Stevelle.  
  
Jos olisi pystynyt, Tony olisi hymyillyt, mutta hänen suunsa oli varattu.  
  
  


6\. (100 sanaa – punaviini)

  
Vaikka Tony Stark ei harrastanut romanttisia kynttiläillallisia, hän istui juuri nyt enemmän kuin mielellään Steve Rogersin seurana neljän tähden ravintolassa siemaillen kallista punaviiniä.  
  
”Kuinka pitkään?” Steve kysyi hymyillen oman lasinsa takaa.  
”Aika pitkään”, Tony vastasi ja sai palkaksi naurahduksen.  
”Niin minäkin.”  
”Todellako?” Tony oli aidosti hämmästynyt, lähes järkyttynyt.  
  
Arvioiva katse vaihtui lempeään hymyyn.  
  
”Onko sitä niin vaikea ymmärtää?”  
”En tiedä”, Tony ei pystynyt pitämään epävarmuutta poissa äänestään.  
  
Hymähdys ja pään pudistus.  
  
”Meillä taitaa olla vielä pitkä matka edessä”, Steve totesi.  
”Ei minua haittaa”, Tony sanoi nopeasti.  
”Hyvä.”  
  
Ehkä oli vain hyvä, ettei Tony ollut tämän suhteen ainoa suoran toiminnan mies.  
  
  


7\. (100 sanaa – kirjoittaa)

  
Sänky oli pehmeä ja lakanat jo viilentyneet äskeisen kiihkon jälkeen. Tony piirsi laiskasti sormellaan pitkin jäntevää vartaloa ja nautti ihon värähtelystä kosketuksensa alla.  
  
”Kutittaa”, Steve mumisi vasten tyynyä.  
”Niin pitääkin”, Tony hymähti, mutta siirtyi hyväilemään kumppaninsa selkää.  
  
Hitaasti, lähes laiskasti Tony kirjoitti.  
  
 _Minun_.  
  
”Sinun”, Steve vahvisti.  
  
 _Nyt ja …_  
  
”Aina”, Steve täydensi.  
  
Hymy kohosi Tonyn kasvoille. Ennen kuin hän ehti kuitenkaan tehdä muuta, oli lihaksikas ja jäntevä soturi kierähtänyt yllättävän sulavalla liikkeellä, ja painautui nyt vasten Tonya.  
  
”Ja sinä olet minun”, suudelma, ”nyt ja aina.”  
  
Suudelma.  
  
”Mielelläni”, Tony mumisi ja kiersi kätensä toisen ympärille uppoutuen tunteeseen, jota ei uskonut todelliseksi.


End file.
